How Things Change
by othkelly
Summary: Kelly grows up believing she is a muggleborn but later learns she is actually a pureblood, twin sister to Blaise Zabini, things are changing, and Kelly will know herself, and will grow to love a certain blond.
1. Chapter 1

All character's except my created characters belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was finally my seventh year at school, not any normal school though, this school is so pristiougs that only certain people are on it from birth, I was one of the lucky few selected having

muggle parents, well I thought I did. My name as of the moment is Kelly Williams raised for 17 years by Melissa and Michael Williams until I received a letter from my parents it read this

_Dear Kelly_

_If you are reading this then you know that you are adopted, and I Blake Zabini and Martha Zabini are true Father and Mother. At the height of He-Who-Must-Be-Named's reign your mother had you _

_and your twin brother Blaise, we had to give you up in fear of what might happen to you. Now that the threat is gone we want you to come and leave with us, we have missed you terribly all these _

_years, your mother feels as if she has a part of her missing and I'm sure Blaise feels it to since you two are twins. We will floo to your home in a matter of hours, please pack and be ready to leave._

_Love Your Father and Mother._

I looked at my supposed parents of 17 years blinked a few times and continued to faint. When I came to everything was blurry, I seen that there were four people now instead of two, I

also seen that my luggage was near the fireplace, then my vision became clear and my real mother and father were standing before me beaming with tears breaming their eyes "uh can

someone please help me up?" I asked nicely my real father rushed over grabbed my awaiting out stretched hand and lifted me up and pulled me into a hug "my bella my little princess" he

whispered into my ear as he squeezed me into a very powerful hug "as sweet as everything your saying is, your cutting off the air support to my brain" I said winded he chuckled and let

go of me whiping his eyes "I see your packed, if you would to say a farewell to Mr and Mrs Williams that will be fine, we will apperate after you are finished Princess." Dad said I smiled this

moment bittersweet "I will owl you two still, okay?" I said and they nodded smiling and crying. We apperated back at Zabini Manor, Blaise already awaiting me.

"WILLIAMS!?" I heard being yelled I cringed a little at that "actually it's Zabini if Mum and Dad haven't informed you." I said a little upset at the introduction. "Oh yes the glamour charm, I'm

sorry sweetie" Dad said and tapped my head with his wand, my skin grew a few shades darker, my hair grew longer and straighter, but remaining the same color brown with my blonde

and light brown high lights, my eyes became blue, and my legs longer, my arms longer, and my body thinner, except my chest it remained the same large ample breast. "Oh my little Kelly!"

Mum yelled and hugged me I smiled, I could get use to this.

After showing me around Blaise showed me to my room, "you know I always knew there was something missing in my life, I didn't know it was going to be you, sis." He said to me I smiled

and hugged him he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me. "Mum didn't know what your favorite color was so she just charmed your room pink and white" he said I smiled "pink

is my favorite color, not everyone in Gryffindor is keen to red you know" I said he laughed "you'll be resorted though to Slytherin" He said as we sat in my room sucking on sugar quills and

munching on chocolate frogs "I have no problem with that, as long as it gets me away from the annoying gossipers Parvati Patil and Lavander Brown, god I hate those two, and the

golden trio! Oh my merlin they think they are the shit, I tell you Blaise if you had to hear them all those years!" I said he sat there and laughed the whole time as I told him the story as to

how Weasley got yellow hair for a week.

It was my second week with my real family, and I tell you I love them to death no matter what, Blaise became my new best friend, but the news I was about to receive didn't make me any

bit happy. "Kelly did Mum and Dad ever tell you that you're marrying my best mate?" he asked I looked at like he was crazy "Blaise have you gotten into Dad's fire whiskey again? I told

you it makes you say stupid things." I scolded him he just laughed a little "no I'm being serious, you are betrothed to Draco Malfoy." He said honestly I blinked a few times and screeched

out a "WHAT!" as loud as my voice box and throat would allow me before passing out for the second time in two weeks. I woke up a few hours later dressed in my best to have dinner

with the Malfoy's at our home, and Draco would be staying with us until the first day of school.

We were seated in the "Green Lounge" that was seated beside the entry way to our manor as we awaited the Malfoy's. A loud knock woke me from a trance which one of our many house

elves answered "Welcome Mr. and Mrs Malfoy and Mister Malfoy, the masters are in the Green Lounge." The ancient elf named Tabios said as he scurried away again. "Where is Kelly?"

Mrs. Malfoy said her eyes twinkling I smiled and stood "Hello Mrs. Malfoy, pleasure to meet you" I said shaking her hand "as well as you Mr. Malfoy" I said shaking his hand which he placed

a kiss on then I turned to Draco I smiled, oh boy he is still gorgeous, "and you Draco, even though you already know me, you know me as Kelly Williams though." I said it was his turn to

yell a "WHAT!" and faint.

Mr. Malfoy had finally gotten Draco to come to 4 minutes before dinner was to be served "you but you're a mudblood! A gryffindor!" He yelled I smiled "Obviously not, future husband." I

stiffled a giggle on that one, specially the reaction it received which was Draco's eyes looking 10 times too big for his head "Mother, Father what is she talking about?" He asked his

parents "Oh Draco, Kelly is betrothed to you, since birth." Mrs. Malfoy said to her only son "Draco, be happy that you are to be wed in a week. " She added now it was both of our turns to

yell together "WHAT!" I looked at draco and fainted twice today.

I woke up to Blaise laughing "Sis you really have a knack for the dramatics" He said still laughing I rolled my eyes not finding a bit of this funny in the least "I find out I'm actually a Zabini, a

week later I'm to be a Malfoy, this is all too much." I said and I started crying " this is too much" I said again this time in a little voice, I stood up "I apologize but I want to be alone for a

moment, please" I said and walked away still crying. "I didn't mean to upset her, I thought she knew" Mrs. Malfoy said, Martha gave a sigh "Draco go say something to her" Mum said,

"Why me? I just found out about this, Blaise she's your sister, you go have some words with her." Draco said, Blaise mentally kicked his best mate since birth "how about you, she's your

fiance, go show a bit of kindness that I know resides in your heart, somwhere." Blaise said walking away.

I laid on my bed hugging my pellow my back to the door crying my eyes out. Too much has changed in too little of time, I'm no longer Kelly Williams mudblood gryffindor, I am now Kelly

Zabini pureblood soon to be slytherin, and next week Kelly Malfoy I cried more at the thought. There was a knock at the door I sighed "come in." I barely said it but thankfully it was heard

and few moments later I felt weight being applied to the bed "Williams, I mean Kelly" Draco said, I sat up to look at home, "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked he sighed "I know we

barely know each other, and the times we have spoken to each other it was me calling you a mudblood and doing some mean things to you, but I want to make it up to you, I don't want

our marriage being like my mother and father's, hating and resenting each other. Let's pretend like we never got a long and get to know each other." He said I smiled a little at his act of

kindness "alright, but one thing." I said he looked at me questioningly, I balled up my fist and punched him in the nose making it bleed "that was for the 6 years you made my life hell" I

stood and walked to dinner.

A course he mended his nose and cleaned up the blood like nothing happened, he sat next to me at dinner and question after question I answered. "Kelly I hear that you are on the

house team, what position do you play?" Mr. Malfoy asked me in his icy voice, which I smiled at him being nice "I play chaser, and I'm told that I'm one of the best." I said maybe a little too

smugly, he smiled "Draco here play's seeker, best there is." He said I smiled "better than that right fowl git Potter" I said, Mr. Malfoy and Draco's eyes lit up "I thought with you being a

gryffindor you would praise the ground the golden trio walked on?" Draco questioned I looked over at him and smiled "we learn something new about each other every day, now seeing

as dinner is done, I wish to retire to bed now, goodnight Mum, Dad, Blaise. Mr and Mrs Malfoy it really was a pleasure to meet you, Draco I shall see you in the morning." I said and went to

bed.

* * *

This is my first story I published, don't be too harsh please.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, I had thought long and hard, Malfoy wasn't all that of a bad guy, he's sexy really really sexy, and he seemed sweet last night. I walked out and walked to the room that Draco had slept in that night, I bit my bottom lip and knocked on the door, I looked around until the door opened, there Draco Malfoy was, shirtless in his boxers I whimpered "Draco can we please talk?" I asked nicely, he nodded and opened the door wider, I walked in and sat on his bed, he sat next to me "what do you want to talk about?" he asked me casually, I breathed in and then let it out "I accept the engagment, on one condition" I said, he smirked and cocked his head "what is the condition?" he asked "you have to make an unbreakable vow to stay faithful to me and not to cheat on me with anyone." I said seriously.

I seen him glaring at me, I bit my lip and stood up "we will dissapoint your family then" I said and walked out tears in my eyes, I opened the door and was about to walk out but a certain someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back in and pinned me to the door closing it, "you have to make the same unbreakable vow too Kelly" he said I bit my lip harder tasting blood "fine, I would never cheat in the first place though" I said and opened the door and walked away from him, he made me so mad! How could he think I would cheat, marriage is a big deal to me! I whiped the unshed tears from my eyes, I wanted to hang out with Blaise.

I tapped my foot and wrinkled my nose at my BROTHER, I couldn't believe it "you rather hang out with my fiance, than me your sister! Your own flesh and blood! We shared mums stomach together Blaise Zabini!" I yelled at him, he sighed and sat on his bed "me and Draco are just going for a run and then playing some quidditch, plus you have a very busy day ahead of you." He said and smirked at the same time, I bit my lip "what do you mean?" I asked he smiled a broad smile and I stepped back "you have to go get your dress, you have to pick out brides maids, you have to pick out flowers, color theme, plates, forks, spoons, all the nine yards" he said I glared at him and then cried my eyes out "what!? What did I say!?" he yelled I looked at him "I don't have any friends." I said and walked out of his room and slammed the door.

I laid in my bed crying, duvet over my head, I have no friends I realized that, I didn't really socialize with people in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff no wonder I have no friends! I don't talk to anyone at Hogwarts I just noticed that, I whiped my eyes and whiped my nose and walked out of my room, I sighed "Blaise Draco can you two come here, to my room please" I said, I knew I sounded defeated but I didn't care I sat on my bed they both walked in and were shocked to see my swollen puffy red eyes and red nose "I know already I look like shit" I said I frowned and looked at the bed sheets "can you two talk to a couple of girls or maybe three and see if they would be my brides maids, I never really talked to anyone at Hogwarts" I said crying again Blaise looked over at Draco and motioned for him to wrap his arm around you, Draco sighed and moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, I blinked a few times and wrapped my arms around him and cried until he rocked me asleep.

I woke up my curtains drawn "Kelly you need to wake up and shower, we have a busy day" I heard my mum say to me, I rolled over and cried "I have no friends to be in my wedding, me and Draco might as well elope!" I yelled and shoved my head in the pellows "Kelly Zabini you will not elope!" she yelled I winced I hated when she yelled, "can we please have a small wedding just closest family?" I asked with pleading eyes, my mum sighed "fine! I will speak to Narcissa of this, she will not be happy though." She said and slammed the door behind her. I paced my room wearing a pair of short shorts a tank top and plaid baby blue and white button up long sleeve shirt and a pair of white flip flops "PLEASE MERLIN, JESUS, GOD, BUDDAH! HURRY UP AND GIVE ME THE NEWS!" I yelled loudly "DRACO!" I yelled and in no time flat he was barging throug the door "have you heard from your mother yet?" I asked him, he looked at me confused, "I talked my mother into talking to your mother to let us have a small family wedding, so I wouldn't be standing up there with no brides maides on looking like an idiot, and my mother has given me no word yet!" I said pouting, he blinked "how about we elope? Right now, let's get ahold of a wizard minister, have him perform the unbreakable vow and we get married in here, in your room" he said I smiled and tackled him on the bed and kissed him, I pulled away and stared at him "sorry" I whispered I wasn't really I crashed my lips back on his he kissed me back with just as much passion and wrapped his arms around my waist, I pulled away from him and gasped for air "wizarding preacher Draco, contact him right now please" I said and stood up brushing myself off "right on it, by the way, you look beautiful today" he said and walked out

Draco had come back with the Wizarding preacher we were standing side by side holding hands Blaise was sitting on my bed being a nice silent witness "do you Draco Lucious Malfoy take Kelly Lauren Williams to be your bride to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he asked Draco looked at me "I do" he said the preacher asked me next I smiled a little "I do" Blaise handed us the rings, I put Draco's on his ring finger, he put mine on my finger "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" he said, Draco kissed me wrapping a arm around my waist and putting the other in my long straight hair we pulled away from each other and let the preacher perform the unbreakable vow on both of us. Blaise was smiling like an idiot I glared at him "BLAISE ARE YOU DRUNK!?" I yelled at him he smiled more "maybe just a little" he said I slapped him over the head "how could you be drunk at my wedding?" I asked him in all seriousness, he laughed "because you two are so dead when our mum's find out" he said laughing louder.


End file.
